Drabbles
by BertieTiger
Summary: Drabbles at various lengths. H/W. Mostly fluff, some hurt/comfort thrown in too.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so I've ventured into the world of drabbles. I'll keep updating this whenever I write more ;) Enjoy!

**Safe** _(Houses POV)_  
You love how safe you feel in his arms. You feel as if no harm can come to you, because he's protecting you. It is without a doubt your favourite past-time, no matter where you may be - especially when you're in bed together. With his arms protectively around you and the duvet blanketing you both. It's like a cave - or a cocoon. When you've had a bad day at work he softly kisses you, then takes you by the hand into your bedroom. He knows that it makes you feel better, and he enjoys it too. But you doubt he enjoys it more than you.

**Escape** _(Wilsons POV)_  
He's coming after you. Chasing you down the corridors of the hospital with what appears to be a bone saw. This can not be happening. The murderous glint in Tritters eyes chills you right to the core. Thankfully you make it to your office, only to find it to be locked. You frantically fumble for the key, breathing a sigh of relief when you find it in your lab coat pocket. Your hands are shaking so much that you can't quite get the key in the lock. Then you hear his footsteps behind you and close your eyes as he raises his weapon.

Your eyes snap open. Your chest is heaving up and down and you can't quite catch a breath. Frantically looking at your surroundings, your eyes snap to the man sleeping next to you. Or rather, _on _you - he is half draped over you with his head on your shoulder. It was just a dream. Just a freaky, terrifying dream. That's all. You put your arms around him and will yourself to relax. No need to wake him up just yet.

**Freezing** _(Houses POV)_  
It's easily -10 degrees in the park, and neither you or him had the brains to bring gloves when you went for your walk. The snow crunched under your footsteps as you walked down the path back to your apartment. He'd wanted some sweet photos of the pair of you in the snow, and you couldn't exactly say no. A smile found its way to your face as you remembered how difficult it was to keep your hand steady enough to get a decent picture when it was ice cold and slowly turning blue. In the end you both gave up and made your way back. If you weren't careful, your hand would freeze to his. So you put both your hands in your coat pocket. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw him blush ever so slightly.

**Surprise** _(Wilsons POV)_  
It's his birthday soon. The big 50. You know he's not looking forward to it, as he feels sensitive about his age as it is. So you don't speak about it, not even briefly. However, when the day arrives, you make sure you're awake in time to make his pancakes ready for him. Breakfast in bed is one of those things - you're never too old for it. He looked grateful, and gave you a sticky thank-you kiss to show you.

**Under The Weather** _(Houses POV)_  
When I find whoever did this to my Jimmy, they'll wish they'd never been born. It makes my blood boil to think that someone could knock the hell out of him, give him a black eye, a possibly broken nose and a definitely broken rib. Not to mention bruises all over his chest. It's made Jimmy frightened of any little noise, especially if anyone knocks on the door. I hate having to tend to his wounds, because they're still very fresh and therefore still sore. But of course I'll do it. I'd do anything for him. Whoever attacked him is gonna get what's coming to them. First, however, I'm going to make Jimmy better by giving him breakfast in bed, followed by some quality time in bed. I'll show him just how good being held in someone else's arms feels.

**Beach** _(Wilsons POV)_  
The soft gusts of wind make his hair fly in every direction. He looks gorgeous. Sitting on the beach, staring out into the crystal clear ocean, I literally don't have a care in the world. Turning to face him, I peck him on the cheek. We're both still a tad nervous of public display of affections, but as long as we stop ourselves before things get too major it's fine. He looks at me and smiles. I simply love how his blue eyes twinkle like that. Then without warning he adjusts his position so that he's lying face-up with his head on my thigh. I quickly look around, deeming the surroundings private enough before I begin to run my fingers through his hair. I smile down at him, thinking how much I love him.


	2. Chapter 2

_Another handful! _

* * *

**Fear**  
I think it's impossible for someone to look so scared, even if he's only having a nightmare. In his thrashing about, he accidently hit my in the nose. Which is why I'm currently in the bathroom with a wad of toilet paper shoved under my throbbing nose trying to stop the bleeding. I know he didn't mean it, but it reallly smarts. I heard a loud gasp, and sprinted back to our bedroom. He was sitting upright, eyes wide in fear and breathing way too fast. He'd hyperventilate if he wasn't careful. When his gaze found mine, his hands twitched; as if he was about to reach his arms out towards me but thought better of it. I crawled into bed next to him and puleld him tight against my chest. Gripping my shirt in his hands, he buried his face in my shoulder.

"It's okay, Greg.. it was just a dream." I pulled the duvet over both of us and gently kissed his hair. He clung to me like I was his lifeline, and his breathing evened out. This was the third night in a row that he'd had a nightmare. I'm not sure who was more frustrated by them - him or me. I continued to rub soothing circles on his back until I felt his breathing even out completely. I felt a small amount of dried blood crisp around my nostrils, but I didn't care. I had more important things to take care of.

**Another Rock 'n' Roll Christmas - Gary Glitter**

"Huh?..." Wilson moaned into his pillow. Looking at the clock he saw that it wasn't even six in the morning. Slowly, he turned his head to stare down the hall, trying to decide where the noise was coming from. Clad only in his boxers, he shuffled into the living room. Once Wilson rubbed the sleep from his eyes he stared at House, who had plugged his Flying V into the amplifier and was playing along to a song on the radio. Apparently, he hadn't noticed his lover standing in front of him with a look of confusion. Until Wilson spoke up.

"I thought you hated Gary Glitter?" House jumped, and missed several notes. He glanced up at Wilson, and shrugged.

"It's Christmas. And I know that you like it." Wilson blushed. Reaching out he cupped the side of Houses face and softly kissed him.

**Morning**

House hated mornings. He was never a morning person - so when the alarm blares at 7:30 he hammers the buttons until he hits the right one before turning over and curling into Wilsons side. Slinging one arm over his chest and resting his bad leg across both of Wilsons, House nuzzled his face against his lovers neck, sighed and tried to catch an extra few minutes sleep.

"Hmm... we need to get up, Greg..." House groaned and tightened his hold on Wilson.

"Five more minutes Jimmy, please?" He lifted his head up to look at Wilson, who smiled softly before giving House his good morning kiss.

_Five more minutes couldn't hurt...._ Wilson mused as he fondly watched House settle back down.

**  
Noon**

At midday, House strode into Wilsons office, only to not find him there. A glance out to the balcony and he saw him, simply standing and gazing into the distance. House approached him, smiling at Wilson as he turned to see who it was. After pulling House towards him for a kiss, he returned his gaze to the city below them.

"It's quite pretty when the sun's out, isn't it?" House smirked at Wilsons question as he embraced him from behind. Pressing a gentle kiss to the soft spot behind Wilsons ear before resting his head on his shoulder, House mumbled:

"Do you know how gay that makes you?" Wilson chuckled.

"You love it."

"No, I love_ you._" Wilson smiled, and covered Houses hands with his own.

**Night**

When Wilson gratefully collapsed into bed, he wasn't suprised when House crawled over and on top of him. He slid his arms around his lovers waist and lazily kissed him. House broke away to nip a path along Wilsons jaw to his ear, before nuzzling the side of his neck. Wilson brought his hand up and ran his fingers through Houses hair, making the older man sigh with contentment.

"Hey Greg, don't fall asleep on me!" He joked. Houses only response was to make himself even more comfortable on top of him. Wilson huffed, and carefully turned them so that they were lying on their sides, facing each other. Or at least he was facing House. The older man appeared to be on the cusp of sleep, his breathing evening out. Wilson reached out to brush his fingers down Houses cheek, and had to pull away when he snuggled against Wilson, Houses face in his chest and his arms tightly clinging to him. Wilson pulled the comforter up over them and wrapped his arms around House. Kissin the top of his head, Wilson smiled. Life was good.


End file.
